Papa Wolf
by Spankbending
Summary: The first chapter of what will be an ongoing series of spanking stories involving Wolverine. Please don't read if you find this offensive.
1. Character Guide

Because of the nature of X-Men and it's multiple continuities that are virtually impossible to keep straight, I decided when writing my X-Men stories to create my own seperate continuity. Some people may not like that, and that's understandable, but I think this is the best way to approach my stories for everyone.

This cast of characters contains elements from several different continuities, but leans closest to X-Men Evolution, Stan Lee's original run in the '60's and the Claremont years of the '80's and '90's. If it's not mentioned in one of my stories, consider it non-canon for the purposes of my stories. The emphasis here is on the great characters and their character dynamics, not matching up perfectly to any one continuity.

A couple of characters, notably Jean, Gambit and Dazzler, have personality traits that are probably unique to my interpretation for the sake of fitting them in better in a high school setting, or in Jean's case personal appeal. While Gambit retains much of his established character, this is a rare occurance of him written as a teenager. I can only hope that what I write for them is entertaining on their own merits.

The stories are set in the late 80's and early 90's, but as with any X-Men story, certain liberties are taken with both technology and world events.

**Xavier School Staff**

**Professor X (Charles Xavier)**-55: Founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, a school that teaches young mutants to control their powers for the benefit of mankind. Himself a mutant, Xavier is the most powerful telepath alive and is the commander in chief for the special ops team known as the X-Men. Xavier's most endearing friend, and sadly rival, is Magneto, who paralyzed him in an early battle and confined him to a wheelchair.

**Wolverine (Logan)** – Unknown: The combat instructor for the X-Men, Logan's mutation allows him to heal at incredibly fast rates and gives him strong animal senses, both physical and mental. His past is a mystery, as he can remember nothing before the experiments that grafted adamantium to his skeleton, providing his signature claw weapons. Virtually unable to be killed, Logan struggles with his animalistic temper.

**Storm (Ororo Munroe)** – 28: One of the original X-Men, Storm chose to remain at Xavier's side to help teach the new generation. Born in Africa and gifted with control of the weather, Ororo was treated as a goddess in her homeland before being recruited to Xavier's mission, but found her true calling as a servant to all of humanity. Commanding an air or respect, she often oversees the X-Men on their missions.

**Beast (Henry "Hank" **McCoy) – 30: One of the original X-Men, Hank McCoy was one relatively normal in appearance, aside from his large hands and feet. The world's leading expert on genetics, a foolish experiment pushed his mutation further, leading to his current state as a blue furry ape-man. Fond of poetry, philosophy, science and math, he excels at teaching and truly thrives at the Xavier institute.

**Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock)** – 23: A powerful telepath who often channels her abilities through a psychic knife, English-born Betsy is a strong, confident and independent woman. Trained in ninjitsu as well as a multiple martial arts and katanas, she is one of the X-Men's deadliest soldiers. Betsy has strong feelings for Warren despite the age difference and being his teacher, which causes her considerable guilt. A second generation X-Man, she opted to stay at the institute.

**Seniors**

**Cyclops (Scott Summers)** – 17: Deeply loyal to Xavier and his teachings, Scott is training to become the active field leader for the X-Men, a position he excels in as a brilliant tactician. Though prone to arrogance and self-righteousness, Scott has an inherently good and kind heart. He absorbs solar energy into his body and releases it through optic energy blasts; tragically, he can not stop this without the aid of Ruby Quartz glasses.

**Marvel Girl (Jean Grey)** – 17: Gifted with exceptional telekinetic powers as well as ever-growing telepathic abilities, Jean Grey promises to be perhaps the most powerful X-Men of all. Though stunningly beautiful and intellectual, Jean is shy and withdrawn, often retreating to the library to lose herself in romance novels. She has a large crush on the equally shy Scott, resulting in awkward flirtation that may one day blossom to true love.

**Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner)** – 17: Abandoned at birth and raised by gypsies in a traveling circus, Kurt has both incredible athleticism and a flair for the dramatic. Despite his demonic appearance, Nightcrawler is very devout in his faith in God, and keeps a positive and often humorous worldview. Something of a prankster and hopelessly romantic, Kurt also has the awe-inspiring to teleport from one location to another simultaneously.

**Colossus (Pietr "Peter" Rasputin)** – 18: Raised on a Russian group-farm, Peter was already a giant of a man when his mutation manifested as he saved his sister from a tractor. Able to instantly transform into a hulk of living metal, Colossus is astoundingly strong and nearly invulnerable in this form. Perhaps the most pure and selfless of the X-Men, Peter can always be depended on to do the right thing. Secretly bisexual, Peter has a strong crush on Angel.

**Angel (Warren Worthington III)** – 18: The son of aristocrats, Warren is gifted with a powerful and impressive set of feathered wings that, combined with his bird-like skeletal structure, allow him to fly. Strong and fast and skilled with a wide variety of weapons, Warren is a dangerous combatant. Handsome, charming and aloof, he has the affection of many women and a few men as well, something that occasionally goes to his head.

**Dazzler (Alison Blaire)** -17: The blonde bombshell with an angelic voice, Alison enjoyed immense popularity in school before learning she was a mutant who could turn sound into light. Initially reluctant to join the Xavier institute until her boyfriend Warren revealed his own mutation, Dazzler eventually formed strong bonds with the X-Men that endure regardless of social status. Alison's powers can create powerful beams and shields.

**Juniors**

**Rogue (Anna-Marie)** – 16: Anna-Marie's unusual mutation causes her to absorb the energy, abilities and memories of anyone she has direct skin contact with. Though brief contact proves useful in combat, prolonged exposure has potentially lethal results. Already a loner by nature, her inability to be touched has made her more inhibited and short-tempered. Very sweet behind her tough and feisty exterior, Rogue is slowly adapting to her new life.

**Iceman (Robert "Bobby" Drake)** – 15: The youngest member of the active X-Men, Bobby's immaturity, arrogance and impulsive nature gets him into a lot of trouble. However, his sharp wit and smooth-talk makes him a welcome addition to the team. Able to freeze himself and water molecules around him, Iceman has one of the most versatile, and powerful mutations, but has a long way to go before he can utilize it effectively.

**Shadowcat (Katherine "Kitty" Pryde)** -15: Pretty, flirty and fun-loving, Kitty is one of the most affable of the X-Men and has good relationships with all of them. Able to turn intangible at will, Kitty is an expert an infiltration and espionage, and has also adapted the ability into an incredibly effective fighting style. She has a seemingly platonic relationship with Kurt and a vocal but somewhat unrequited fondness for Colossus.

**Gambit (Remy LeBeau)** – 16: A troubled youth from the streets of New Orleans, the charismatic sneak-thief has trouble abiding with the rules of the School. Considered a slacker by most, Remy nevertheless has proven to be an exemplary X-Man on the battlefield if not off. Able to charge any object he touches with explosive kinetic energy, it allows his signature playing cards to be devastating offensive weapons.

**Magneto and His Acolytes**

**Magneto (Erik Magnus Lensherr) **-52: Erik's earliest memories are the horrors of Nazi Concentration Camps, where he learned the harsh realities of bigotry and hatred. Determined that mutants will not suffer the same fate, Magneto initially formed the X-Men with close friend Xavier. Believing mutants to be superior and war was inevitible, he split from the group and created the Brotherhood of Mutants. The master of magnetism, he possesses immense power despite his age.

**Mystique (Raven Darkholme)** - Unknown: A shapeshiter and criminal mastermind, few concrete facts are known about Mystique, as even she has trouble sorting out nearly a century of assumed identities. Possessing a bizarre list of family ties, including biological sons Graydon Creed and Kurt Wagner as well as adoptive daughter Rogue, Mystique's guilt and anger with herself occasionally shatter her detached and calculating image. By no means loyal to Magneto, she has her own plans for the Brotherhood.

**Sabretooth (Victor Creed) **- Unknown: Posessing mutations nearly identical to Wolverine, Sabretooth worked alongside Logan in the Weapon X program and has similar problems with his memory. His fierce hatred and rivalry with Logan made him an ideal soldier for Magneto, who channels his violent wrath with missions while still giving him a long leash. Sabretooth is a murderous and psychotic foe who will seemingly stop at nothing to ultimately prove that Wolverine isn't The Best There Is.

**Pyro (John Allerdyce) - **27: One of the original X-Men, Australian-born Pyro is able to manipulate fire with astounding control, but cannot create it. An egomaniac and a pyromaniac, John did not fit in with his teammates other than Magneto, and did not hesitate to follow Magneto when he left. He has a stalker-like obsession with Storm, who rejected his advances when he was on the team. Fiercely loyal to Magneto, Pyro often serves as the adult supervision for the Brotherhood.

**Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde) -** 48: A master illusionist and former member of the Hellfire Club, the most notable enemies of the original X-Men, Mastermind has an uneasy alliance with Magneto that is based more on bully tactics and mutual goals than any loyalty. Wyngarde despises his fellow acolytes as well as their leader, and has no use for the brotherhood; he simply follows the orders of Magneto and tries to keep a low profile.

**The Brotherhood of Mutants**

**Avalanche (Lance Alvers) **- 17: A troubled youth, Lance had little direction for his life before being recruited as the leader of the brotherhood. Able to create small earthquakes, Avalanche is a powerful enemy and a skilled leader who commands respect. Obstinate and arrogant, Lance can be cruel. However, he is very loyal to his teammates, even standing up for them against Magneto and his Acolytes. Bisexual, Lance has deeply rooted feelings for Kitty Pryde as well as teammate Quicksilver.

**Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **- 16: The son of Magneto, Pietro possess truly incredible superhuman speed that makes him a frustratingly difficult opponent. Almost completely self-absorbed, the only people that matter to him are his father, his sister Wanda, and his boyfriend Lance. Pietro ultmately always sides with his father, leading to many decisions that have hurt his relationships with the other two. Brash, cocky, and manipulative, Quicksilver is the Brotherhood member Magneto has the most hope for.

**Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) - **16: Pietro's twin sister, Wanda has the ability to control chaos and make increibly unlikely events commonplace. Coupled with severe abandonment issues because of her time in a psych ward, Wanda was a danger to enemy and ally alike. However, Mastermind erased these memories and has replaced them with false memories of a happy childhood, leading to a more emotionally stable Wanda. Now close with her brother, Wanda's biggest worry is the attention of Toad.

**The Blob (Fred Dukes) **- 17: An enormous mutant with strength to match, Blob's body is nearly indesctruable, and his ability to increase his gravity makes him virtually immovable. Fortunately for the X-Men, the Blob is neither the most intelligent or the most malevolent of their enemies. He is a socially inept gentle giant who hates being picked on and responds with violent outrage. He hates to be laughed and has trouble keeping friends, aside from Lance and Todd.

**Toad (Todd Tolensky) **- 16: Toad's mutation is more than a simple froglike appearance; he is able to leap incredible heights and lengths with amazing precision, stick to walls, and has a 12 foot prehensile tongue that secrets a poisonous ooze. Todd's worst enemy is himself, as he lacks the motivation to do much of anything, including bathe. Infamous for his repugnant odor and often seen as the universe's chew toy, he nonetheless endears himself to his teammates through quirky humor and loyalty.


	2. Roll Call

Logan tightened the last strap on his left boot and took a moment to breath. He could hear the chattering of his students, only two of which he'd met before today. Professor Xavier's recent aggression in recruiting new students to the institute meant that there were now more young mutants under the roof than ever before, and most of them lacked the responsibility or the know-how to control their powers.

And it was _his _job to turn this rabble into a fully functioning team.

"It's gonna be a long day," he thought aloud before stepping outside of the changing room and into the hall. Four boys and three girls stood just outside the danger room. Were it not for the wings stretching out of one of the boys, it would have looked like a typical high school class. Seven students, out of what should have been eight. Great, first day and he already had one tardy. After a moment, everyone quieted down, their full attention on him.

"Alright, kids. My name is Logan. No last name, I ain't a professor and I ain't a doctor like your other teachers. Y'all can call me Mr. Logan, or Sir."

"Yes Sir," answered Scott Summers, one of two students he knew. Scott was a quiet, reserved person who kept to himself, introverted most likely because of his powers, optic blasts that he couldn't shut off. He always reminded Logan of a young, eager soldier without any field experience.

A younger, blonde boy next to him rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed with Scott's manners. A tall blonde girl wearing a blue blouse that revealed a little more of her breasts than Logan would deem appropriate, giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

He stifled a groan. "Alright, so I'm sure you've all heard the rumors. That I'm rough around the edges, that I got a short fuse, that I'm tough to get along with. Some a that's true, but as long as you respect me, I'll respect you. Got it?"

A chorus of "Yes Sirs," "Got its," and "Yeahs," answered him.

"Good. Now, uh, I'm sure you're sick of this by now, since you probably now each other already, but we're gonna start with roll call."

"Aww, man," the small blonde boy whined, earning a sharp gaze from Jean Grey and a smack on the shoulder by Scott. Logan could already tell who was going to give him the most trouble.

Clearing his throat, Logan began. "Uh...Blaire, Alison."

"That's me," said the blonde girl in a light voice that even Logan had to admit was pretty. She was still eying him like a piece of candy, causing him to sweat a little. Jean was shaking her head slightly in obvious disapproval.

"Okay, and...uh, Drake, Robert," he continued.

"Bobby," the blonde punk answered in condescending fashion. "And I'm here."

"Yeah, I can see that. Watch the attitude, bub," Logan snarled.

Rolling his eyes yet again, he saluted in over the top fashion. "Sir, Yes Sir!" This snappy comeback brought snickers from all but Scott, and even Logan had to smirk at his guts.

"Grey, Jean," he called, tilting his head in her direction.

"Present," she answered in a dignified voice, adjusting her glasses slightly. Unlike the other girl, she was dressed in baggie jeans and had a violet sweater over her tank-top.

"Pryde, Katherine."

"Here," the small brunette girl answered, waving her hand up high and sounding very peppy. "And, um, if you don't mind, call me Kitty. Everybody does." At least she was politer than Bobby.

"Sounds good," Logan answered. "Rasputin, Peter."

"Present, Mr. Logan, Sir," answered the largest male in a thick Russian accent. Logan had to look up to Peter, and he sincerely hoped that he would not give him any trouble.

"Summers, Scott."

"Present and accounted for, Sir," Scott answered dutifully, his answer getting more snickers from Bobby, Alison and the winged mutant.

"Look, Scott, you can drop the army act," Logan sighed. "This isn't military school."

Scott seemed to blush a little. "Y-yes, Sir. I mean, Mr. Logan. Sir." Logan noticed that Jean was smiling in his direction and wondered if Scott had any clue.

Reaching the next name on the list and knowing he wasn't there, as he was the only one who could not pass for a normal human being without a hologram projector, Logan said rather spitefully, "Wagner, Kur..."

BAMF!

A fuzzy blue demon-child suddenly appeared, a puff of sulfurous smoke leaving as soon as it had arrived. His spear-tipped prehensile tail wriggled in front of Logan as he addressed his classmates.

"Guten Morgan, friends!" his silky voice announced with a pronounced German accent. "I hope I did not miss anything...you wouldn't believe how long it takes to brush all this fur. Has Herr Logan arrived yet?"

Logan coughed, causing the boy's spine to shiver. He teleported a second time, now facing Logan and inching closer to Peter. "I was here three minutes ago. You're late, Kurt Wagner." He pronounced the last name with a traditional "W" sound.

Kurt chuckled uneasily, scratching his head. "It's actually pronounced Vagner," he corrected meekly. "And I'm so, so sorry for being late Herr Logan."

"We'll discuss yer lateness in a minute, kid," his teacher snarled back, causing Kurt to grit his teeth nervously and Bobby to snicker. "Watch it, Drake, or you an' I'll have a talk right after that."

Bobby straightened up immediately. It hadn't taken very long for the new students to become familiar with the disciplinary methods used at the Xavier School.

Clearing his throat once again, Logan turned to face the handsome blonde boy who whose most distinguishing feature were the wings stretching out behind his back. "Now, let's see, ya must be Warren Worthington. Uh, the Third."

"That's correct," Warren answered with a smile so wide a politician would be jealous.

"Good. Now, it may take me a while to learn all yer names an' faces, so you'll haveta put up with me until then," Logan continued. "Today, yer all gonna start yer physical training classes. Now, this ain't yer normal P.E. Class with jumping jacks an' tennis an' kickball. Y'all can play games on yer own time."

Most of the students seemed to be disappointed with that information, except for Scott, who was masking it rather well, and Jean, who seemed rather relieved.

"No, I'm here to train ya fer real combat situations," Logan explained, which got all of the boys' attention. Logan smirked and continued, "Each of ya has a unique powers, but not all of ya know how ta control 'em an' I'm sure none of ya have any idea how to use them in combat. That's what I'm here ta teach ya."

Bobby, Kurt and Peter all gave a hearty roar of approval for that, while Scott couldn't help smiling a little. Kitty and Jean both looked nervous, while Alison rolled her eyes as if that was the last thing she wanted to be doing. Warren seemed mildly disinterested but at least he wasn't being obstinate about it.

"Now, don't worry, I don't expect perfection right away. Yer gonna have lots of time to make mistakes an' this is gonna be a controlled environment with minimal danger. Fer now," Logan promised and pressed a button, revealing eight black and yellow uniforms that seemed to go less than over with the crowd.

"Yeah, I know they're ugly as hell," he conceded. "These are temporary, you'll all have a chance to help design yer permanent uniforms. But for now, go get changed. Girls' locker is on the right, boys' on the left."

"Ladies first," Warren said with a lot of forced charm that Logan found deeply annoying.

Alison winked at him and grabbed her uniform. "Don't wait up for me, boys," she said as she made her way into the locker room. Jean rolled her eyes and grabbed her own, and Kitty followed suit.

Scott and Peter lead the charge for the uniforms, and Logan noticed Kurt trying to sneak off to the locker as quietly as possible. "Hold it, Kurt. You and I need to talk."

"Aw man," the boy groaned and turned to face Logan as the other boys quickened their pace. Bobby gave a sympathetic look before disappearing.

"Look, I'm not gonna read ya the riot act or anything," Logan said. "You were a few minutes late an' it ain't a huge deal."

"So, does that mean we can skip the whole me being in trouble part?" Kurt interrupted hopefully.

Logan folded his arms and stared down at the boy. Kurt rubbed his arm anxiously. "Guess not," he whispered in a defeated tone.

His teacher sighed and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Look kid, I don't like it any more than you. But if there's one thing I believe in, it's discipline and owning up to our mistakes. Even the little ones. I assume, since yer right terrified, that you know how we punish misbehavior here?"

"Yeah," Kurt admitted dryly. "Miss Munroe demonstrated it rather effectively for the class when Alison kept talking during our Music Appreciation lessons." *** Read about this incident in my next ongoing story, "Diary of a Weather Witch!" - Anticipatory Aaron**

"Well, I'm not much for public humiliation if I can avoid it," Logan answered. "As long as you're not gonna fight me on this, it'll be over quickly and not too painfully."

Kurt shook his head, looking very sad and resigned to his fate. "No, Herr Logan. I too, am a strong believer in owning up to my sins. I'll accept whatever punishment you have in store for me."

Logan couldn't help but admire Kurt's resignation to his fate. He patted the boy on the back. "Come on," he said reassuringly as he led Kurt towards the wall and pressed a button to get a bench out. Thank heaven for Hank's technical expertise and boredom; he thought of everything.

He took a seat and Kurt bit his lip anxiously, making Logan acutely aware of his fangs. He gently prodded the boy over his lap, and Kurt let out a rather pathetic whimper. Logan had to duck the swing of his tail and let out a loud, "Whoa!" as it sailed past him.

"Oh...sorry about that," Kurt answered, and lowered the appendage down, grasping the tip of it securely in his three-fingered hands. He looked rather like a scared kitten coiled up like this, submissively exposing his sitting spots to his teacher.

Deciding not to keep the boy waiting, he pulled him close to his stomach with his left arm. Then his hand, solid adamantium clothed in powerful muscle, smacked down across each of the boy's cheeks.

Kurt gasped loudly and clutched his tail tightly. He had expected it to hurt but not that badly! What did Herr Logan have in his hands? Bricks? Still, he stayed still, not wanting to get in any more trouble, especially now that he knew what trouble felt like!

For his cooperation, Kurt was rewarded with a fast, steady flurry of smacks. Logan alternated cheeks on almost every swat, occasionally doing two in a row. Kurt's gasps of shock quickly turned into pained whimpers as he adjusted to his situation, clinging ever more tightly on his tail and curling his toes. But whenever one cheek was spanked twice, he would cry out loud.

Trying to keep his composure, Kurt gnashed his teeth against each other and shut his eyes tight. Tears seeped out and crawled down his cheeks, but all things considered, he thought he was conducting himself admirably. Especially since the burn in his cheeks was quickly boiling over into a flame that would stick with him for the rest of the afternoon.

Raised by devout Catholic circus performers, Kurt had been taught to think of a spanking as a little taste of Hell to help put him back on the straight and narrow. While his adoptive father had never hesitated to discipline him, Kurt had never fully appreciated that idea until now. Logan's hand was firm and steady and unrelenting, and found himself praying silently for it to end!

Of course, it did eventually come to an end. Though Kurt still felt the fire in his bottom, he no longer heard or felt the sharp smack of his instructor's hand chastising him. He could hear the sound of high-pitched giggling and turned his head to see Kitty, Jean and Alison looking on with keen interest.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Kitty whispered, and Jean nodded in agreement.

Kurt blushed furiously, releasing his tail. "Are you done, Herr Logan?" he asked with more bass in his voice than he usually did. He was determined not to look like a sissy in front of the girls!

"Yeah, we're square," Logan answered, and Kurt immediately stood up. "Don't be late again, or that'll feel like nothing. An' I don't want ta havta do this again."

Kurt bowed his head briefly. "Trust me, Herr Logan, I don't plan on being late to any class ever again."

Logan smiled, and Kurt blushed again before smiling weakly. "Good. That's just what I wanna hear. Now go on and get changed into your uniform, Vagner." He made sure to put extra emphasis on the V-Sound, letting Kurt know he had been listening to him.

For some reason, the fact that his teacher bothered to pronounce his name correctly made Kurt feel more comfortable about the whole deal. His bottom was still aching as he went to change into his unform (which impressively had custom fitted boots and gloves and a hole for his tail!), but he just felt that Logan genuinely _cared _about him.

And for a young demon boy who'd been ostracized by almost everyone for nothing more than than looking the way God made him, it was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
